La malédiction des citrouilles
by Sea-Rune
Summary: La nuit d'Halloween aux enfers, normalement un soir comme les autres... Jusqu'à ce que les autres sanctuaires s'en mèlent


JOYEUX HALLOWEEN! Et donc le défi d'halloween du forum FR ça va de paire avec!  
Bon alors on ne va pas trop s'attarder. J'ai récupéré la liste de Wei Wuxian et j'avais comme thème: Citrouille/lumières étranges ou Tourments/esprits malins  
J'ai donc choisi Citrouille/lumières étranges  
Voilà voilà, bonne lecture à tout.e.s

* * *

Fuir, aussi vite et loin que possible. La personne a ses trousse ne semblait pas se décourager ou être prêt à abandonner sa proie.  
Kagaho ne reconnaissait même plus son chemin, utilisant des couloirs abandonné depuis des siècles.  
Les pas s'accélèraient, de plus en plus. Plus vite, jamais il ne laisserait cet être le rattraper. Il ne perdrait pas son immortalité de liberté face à lui.  
L'ombre de son poursuivant se profila face à lui, montrant son âme aux pointes tranchantes.  
Pour la première fois depuis des siècles, le bénou couru comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et c'était bien le cas, si l'individu l'attrapait, c'était la fin. Adieu à tout.

''-Cesse donc de courir, ce n'est pas si terrible.''

Rarement l'égyptien s'était trouvé dans une situation aussi terrible.

''-Je te fais donc si peur ?''

Rien que penser à l'autre lui hérissait le poil.

''-Tu ne fais que reculer l'inéluctable.''

Jamais il ne l'attraperait.

''-Après tout, continue de courir, ma victoire n'en sera que plus belle.''

Kagaho pris rapidement un virage, se cachant rapidement derrière un pilier. Situation peu honorable pour un spectre d'Hadès. Sa respiration était saccadée et son cœur battait à la chamade.

La silhouette passa devant lui, émettant un tel bruit métallique à chaque pas, qu'elle n'entendit pas sa victime.

''-Te ne peux pas fuir éternellement.''

Des goutelettes rouges s'écrasèrent sur le sol à son passage.

Le spectre attendit quelques secondes avant de bondir et de s'enfuir dans l'autre sens.  
Il finit par sortir du bâtiment pour rejoindre l'air frais. D'étranges éclats lumineux s'épanchaient dans un étrange spectacle à l'entrée du palais principal des enfers.

Que se passait-il donc cette nuit ? Les enfers n'avaient jamais été aussi tourmentés.  
Autant décidé à trouver l'origine de ces lumières que de semer son poursuivant, l'égyptien repris sa course vers le curieux phénomène.

''-Tiens donc, tu veux poursuivre cela dehors ? C'est vrai que le clair de lune à un certain charme.''

Qu'il le laisse en paix ! Comment le retrouvait-il à chaque fois ?

Kagaho redoubla d'efforts, utilisant ses dernières forces pour atteindre le bâtiment. Il savait pertinemment que son cosmos serait inutile face à ce danger.  
Alors qu'il grimpait les dernières marches, d'immenses yeux luisants se matérialisèrent au dessus de lui.  
Un cri d'effroi lui échappa et l'égyptien se précipita à l'intérieur.

Que cette nuit maudite se finisse !

''-Pourquoi donc rejoindre les autres ? L'ambiance doit être mortelle...''

Encore quelques mètres, l'aide était forcément au bout du chemin, il suffisait juste de passer ces immenses portes.  
Le bénou puisa dans ces réserves et franchit le seuil de la pièce.  
Avant de s'écrouler au sol.

Il avait échoué... Après tout ces efforts...  
Le cliquetis métallique des pas de l'autre s'approchait. Ça y est, il était à la merci de son poursuivant... C'était la fin.

Kagaho releva faiblement la tête pour croiser un visage aux yeux et à la bouche de flammes.

Il avait failli...

''-Kiki, s'agaça une voix, je t'avais demandé de déplacer cette citrouille, tu vois bien qu'elle est au milieu du chemin.  
-Désolé maître Mu, marmonna l'enfant.''

L'homme qui le suivait depuis tout à l'heure le saisit par les épaules et l'aida à se relever.

''-Je t'avais bien dit que tu ne pouvais pas me fuir éternellement, déclara-t-il d'un ton charmeur.''

Le bénou se dégagea bien vite de l'étreinte non désirée.

''-Est-ce que ça va ? Intervint le chevalier du bélier. Je suis vraiment désolé, Kiki s'est beaucoup investi dans la décoration mais à eu trop d'ambitions avec les citrouilles, tu es le quatrième à te prendre les pieds dedans.  
-Ce n'est rien Seigneur Mu.''

Le guerrier d'Athéna tilta un instant face à ce titre mais ne le releva pas. Il avait encore un peu de mal à s'habituer au soudain respect des spectres à son égard.  
La raison de cette considération vint d'ailleurs se placer à ses côtés, toisant le dernier arrivant avec un léger agacement.

''-Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?  
-J'ai entendu dire que le fils adoptif de mon frère préféré et de son petit-ami organisait une fête pour Halloween, il était donc mon devoir d'oncle de passer !''

Le dieu des enfers haussa un sourcil. Certes l'apprenti de son compagnon s'était attaché à lui et lui-même éprouvait une certaine affection à son égard. Mais de là à voir Poséidon débarqué et essayer d'emporter le prix du meilleur oncle de l'année il y avait un monde.

La divinité marine était d'ailleurs en train d'essayer d'acheter l'affection de Kiki avec des paquets de bonbons.

''Tiens petit, de la part de ton oncle préféré. Et si jamais tu vois Zeus, n'oublie pas de lui dire que tu préfères tonton Posy.  
-Je te prierais de ne pas ramener tes querelles infantiles avec lui jusqu'ici et de ne pas...  
-Ne pas quoi Dès? Coupa le cadet. Ne pas faire croire au gosse que tu vas t'attacher à lui et le considérer comme le tien? Franchement ça faisait des millénaires que tu était tout seul là-dessous sans personne et maintenant tu trouves quelqu'un. On sait pertinemment que tu vas passer l'éternité avec ton mouton et que forcément tu vas adopter le gamin dans la foulée, ça serait bien trop douloureux de le voir mourir.  
-Je ne...  
-Non je n'ai pas fini ! Je ne t'ai pas vu aussi rayonnant depuis des centaines d'années et on est tous ravis pour toi ! Alors maintenant tu me laisses faire plus amples connaissances avec mon neveu.''

La divinité infernale reposa son regard sur son compagnon qui le fixait intensément. Leur relation commençait à dater mais ils n'avaient jamais pris le temps de parler sérieusement du futur, encore moins de l'éternité.

''-Ce qu'il a dit, murmura Mu.  
-C'est une possibilité, à condition qu'elle te convienne.''

Il se tourna pour jeter un regard à son frère et au jeune bélier.

''-Qu'elle vous convienne.''

Le gardien du premier temple plaça une main sur son épaule, un sourire serein aux lèvres.

''-Je suis sûr qu'elle nous conviendrait à tout les deux.''

OoOoO

''-Excusez-moi seigneur Poséidon...  
-Tonton.  
-Heu... Tonton... Mais pourquoi êtes-vous venu à une fête d'halloween en armure?  
-Il est venu dans une armure rutilante parce qu'il essaie de séduire Kagaho, intervint une nouvelle personne. Mais il a réussi à le faire fuir donc je dirais qu'il est bien dans l'esprit de la fête.  
-Minos...  
-Mon oncle, toujours à essayer de piquer le subordonné d'Eaque?  
-Il finira bien par tomber sous mon charme.  
-En attendant il vient de repartir.  
-Quoi?!''

Le seigneur des océans observa les alentours avec panique avant de lâcher un soupir de désespoir.

''-Ne se fatigue-t-il donc jamais ?  
-Il a une bonne raison de fuir après tout.  
-Tu me vexes mon petit Minos, bon je te laisse avec ton cousin, l'amour m'attends !  
-Cousin ?''

Poséidon désigna simplement l'apprenti chevalier de la main, fit mine de partir avant de se ressaisir un instant et de tendre un paquet de sucreries au juge.

''-À partager avec tes frères bien sûr.''

Après quoi, il repartit dans sa chasse au pigeon.

''-Cousin ? Repris le griffon en jetant un regard d'incompréhension au plus jeune.''

Celui-ci se contenta de hausser les épaules.  
Minos lui tendit alors les bonbons que ni ses frères ni lui ne mangeraient avant de repartir dans une autre direction.

Cousins alors... Une nouvelle addition à leur famille infernale depuis bien longtemps...

OoOoO

Eaque et Saga s'étaient postés à l'extérieur du palais des enfers, loin de l'ambiance festive, les musiques ''effrayant'' parvenaient tout de même à leurs oreilles de manière étouffée.  
Le Garuda était parvenu à éloigné le gémeau loin de toute l'agitation pour lui conter fleurette en paix. Et aussi pour embêter tout personne qui passerait par ici.

''-La preuve formelle que nous allons bien ensemble est évidemment le nom de nos attaques, déclara-t-il avec sérieux. Tu as l'explosion galactique et moi l'illusion galactique. Si ce n'est pas un signe, qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
-Une coïncidence?  
-Ça t'éclate de casser l'ambiance comme ça ?''

Un sourire en coin apparu sur le visage du chevalier et n'échappa pas à son courtisan.

''-C'est ça marre toi, tu es pire que ton frère quand tu t'y mets...  
-Ne me dis pas que tu es vexé ?''

Le népalais se contenta d'afficher une moue boudeuse. L'autre soupira un instant avant de passer sa main sur la sienne. Aucune réaction.

''-Je suis désolé ? Tenta Saga.  
-Je me plie en quatre depuis tout à l'heure pour te faire sourire, il va me falloir plus que des excuses.  
-C'est à dire ?  
-Un baiser et...  
-Et ?  
-C'est toi qui doit effrayer la prochaine personne qui passe par ici.  
-Dois-je vraiment m'abaisser à quelque chose d'aussi enfantin ?  
-Mais c'est le but même de cette soirée voyons !''

Le gémeau poussa un nouveau soupir à fendre l'âme, avant de scruter le passage non loin d'eux sans grande conviction.  
Un individu passa à la vitesse éclair, ne lui laissant pas le temps d'agir.

''-Pauvre Kagaho... Avoir Poséidon comme ça aux trousses, même à moi il me fait pitié. Prépare-toi, notre dieu préféré ne devrait pas tarder à suivre.''

En effet, à peine quelques instants plus tard, le seigneur des mers empruntait le même chemin. Il fut cependant pris de court lorsqu'une multitude d'yeux se matérialisa face à lui, l'observant longuement. Un petit cri d'horreur lui échappa.

''-Très drôle Eaque, je sais encore reconnaître tes attaques, râla la divinité.  
-Et pourtant ce n'était pas moi.  
-C'est ça, tu viens de perdre ta place de neveu préféré. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai à faire.  
-Harceler un de mes subordonnés n'est pas une activité productive.''

Poséidon ignora cette dernière réflexion et partit avec les derniers lambeaux de son honneur ruiné.  
Eaque se tourna alors envers son compagnon pour l'embrasser avec fougue.

''-Que me vaut cette honneur ?  
-Tu as imité une de mes attaques, ça me touche.''

Une fausse larme vint parfaire ce tableau niaiseux.

''-Je n'ai pas vraiment la pratique pour ce genre d'enfantillages, alors autant suivre ton exemple.  
-Ce n'est pas des enfantillages mais un moyen de s'éclater comme un autre. Tu veux vraiment qu'on se dispute ce soir ou quoi ? C'est quoi ton problème ?''

L'autre se contenta de sceller leurs lèvres de nouveau. Ils se séparèrent après un long moment.

''-Ça t'amuse de me faire tourner en bourrique ? S'outra le népalais.  
-C'est possible.  
-T'es vraiment pire que ton frère parfois.  
-Sachant comment il peut être, je le prends comme un compliment.  
-Tu devrais pas.''

Eaque poussa un soupir agacé, parfois il ne savait plus si c'était Rhadamanthe ou lui qui sortait avec le pire frère de la fratrie gémellaire.

...

Le bord de l'Archéron, endroit habituellement calme, était ce soir beaucoup plus fréquenté que la moyenne. En effet en cette journée célébrant la peur, de nombreux habitants des sanctuaire d'Athéna et de Poéeidon avaient fait le trajet jusqu'aux enfers pour se faire quelques frayeurs.  
Qui aurait pu s'en plaindre ? Hadès ? Les juges ? Pandore ? Encore aurait-il fallu qu'ils soient au courant et n'aient pas les mains prises par la petite fête qui se déroulait au palais.  
Ainsi seul Charon était en contact avec ces squatteurs imprévus. Et il était ravi de leur présence ! Enfin des gens aux fait des us et coutumes infernales qui pensaient à payer le droit de passage sur le fleuve ! Ce n'était clairement pas lui qui allait signaler leur présence. Ce soir il devenait riche !  
Le passeur lui-même offrait des feux-follets à tous ceux qui utilisaient son embarcadère pour célébrer cette nuit et leur permettre de s'éclairer.  
Alors lorsque le spectre du bénou déboula près de sa barque en lui sommant de la lui donner, il refusa net.

''-Avec tout mon respect, je ne peux pas me permettre de quitter mon poste, même en période de guerre sainte cela m'est impossible.  
-Souhaiterais-tu peut-être que je rapporte à sa majesté Hadès que tu abuses de ce même-poste en ce moment ? S'agaça l'égyptien.''

Kagaho était le supérieur hiérarchique de l'autre et tous les habitants du monde souterrain savaient pertinemment qu'il ne fallait pas le mettre en colère.  
La peur était d'ailleurs visible dans le regard du Charon avant d'être étrangement remplacée par du soulagement.  
Puis un bras fut passé autour de la taille du bénou pour l'attirer contre un torse revêtu d'une armure.

''-Je ne te savais pas si romantique mon poussin. Tu m'as donc fais courir jusqu'ici pour une balade en barque au clair de lune.''

Même après toutes les citrouilles que le seigneur des océans avait pu se prendre dans les pieds sur le trajet, il avait réussi à le rattraper.

''-Tu devrais pourtant savoir qu'on ne peut pas échapper au destin, taquina le dieu comme ayant lu ses pensées.  
-Mon destin est de servir sa majesté Hadès et non pas de vous servir de distraction.  
-Laisse-moi une chance de te prouver que je suis sérieux alors.  
-Je ne peux pas me permettre de...  
-Une chance.''

La divinité l'avait coupé dans son élan avant de le faire tourner sur lui-même pour qu'ils soient face à face. Toute désinvolture semblait l'avoir quitté, ne laissant qu'un sérieux et une détermination inébranlable dans son regard. La même volonté que Kagaho retrouvait habituellement chez son dieu.  
Pour la première fois, son prétendant prenait un air divin. Et ça le rendait étrangement attirant.  
Sûrement pour la première fois de ses vies, le bénou ne savait pas quoi dire.

''-Alors?''

Air charmeur réapparu, effet disparu.

''-Une seule, finit-il par lâcher.''

OoOoO

Au palais, l'ambiance était plus festive. Tout du moins un Kiki et de jeunes chevaliers de bronzes ravis animaient les lieux sous le regard attendri des adultes. Que les enfants s'amusent enfin après toutes ces guerres, qu'ils profitent enfin un peu. Certes le spectacle n'aurait guère ému les spectres si l'apprenti du bélier et le chevalier d'Andromède n'en avait fait partie. Mais les deux étaient présents alors ils laissaient couler.  
C'était donc un moment de paix commun pour les guerriers d'Athéna et d'Hadès, ainsi que pour les quelques marinas qui s'étaient incrustés.  
L'immense salle mise à disposition des plus jeunes était surchargée de décorations en tous genres. Une multitude de citrouilles d'halloween creusées en visages difformes et remplis de bougies encombraient le passage. Normalement, l'activité avait été prévu pour les enfants, mais vu le nombres important de cucurbitacées luminescentes, il était plus que possible que des personnes plus âgées se soient prêtées au jeu. Toujours en est-il que ces légumes avaient fait de nombreuses victimes ce soir.

Une nouvelle personne pénétra dans l'édifice, pour s'étaler lamentablement face aux terribles végétaux. Un léger grognement de douleur lui échappa, sa longue chevelure azure rependue sur le sol.

''-Aph' ça va? S'écria le cancer en se précipitant vers lui.''

Il fut cependant coupé dans sa lancé, comme retenu par des fils invisibles. C'est donc Minos qui s'approcha de l'individu pour lui tendre la main et l'aider à se relever avant de lui voler un baiser.

''-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches griffon de malheur ?! S'outra l'italien.''

Le juge lui envoya un regard agacé.

''-Je te prierais de ne pas comparer ta poiscaille à mon petit-ami.  
-Et si t'arrêtais de bécoter mon petit-ami pour commencer ?  
-Mais ce n'est pas ton petit-ami.''

L'objet du débat finit par faire face à l'assemblée et malgré une forte ressemblance, il ne s'agissait en effet pas du chevalier des poissons.

''-Les gosses, cracha le norvégien, c'est lequel d'entre vous qui a osé faire le potiron sur lequel à trébucher Alba' ?''

Seul le silence lui répondit, personne n'était assez fou pour faire face à sa rage.

''-Ce n'est rien, rassura l'ancien guerrier. Et c'est une citrouille.  
-Ce n'est pas la première fois que quelqu'un se prend les pieds dedans, il serait temps que les gamins bouge leurs légumes du passage.''

Tous restèrent médusés face à cette interaction des plus étranges avant que finalement quelqu'un lâche:

''-Albafica... C'est réellement toi ?''

Le grand Pope et le chevalier de la balance étaient totalement sidérés de voir leur compagnon d'arme de la précédente guerre sainte encore en vie.  
L'ancien poisson hocha simplement la tête, peu habitué par autant d'attention.

''-Comment es-tu en vie ? Interrogea Shion, contenant difficilement son émotion.  
-Je suis revenu en même temps que vous tous lors de la résurrection.  
-Parce que je l'ai demandé, compléta le griffon.  
-Pourquoi demander une chose pareille ?  
-Parce que ça fait plus de deux cent ans que j'attends de pouvoir l'aimer en paix. Eaque a commencé à en pincer pour Saga quand il jouait les renégats, Rhadamanthe à eu le coup de foudre pour Kanon à l'instant où il l'a vu. Moi j'ai dû affronter Alba il y a des siècles et j'ai développé des sentiments aussi. Alors si mes frères avaient une chance à l'amour avec leur nouvelle vie, sa majesté a estimé que moi aussi j'y avais droit.  
-Puis c'est toujours mieux que d'être en train de surgeler au Cocyte, intervint Eaque.''

Le Garuda daignait enfin accorder sa présence aux festivités, l'aîné des gémeaux sur les talons.

''-Tiens vous avez finit d'embêter le monde vous deux ?  
-La ferme Mimi, déjà on a épargné Alba' alors tu devrais être reconnaissant. La prochaine personne à passer ne pourra pas en dire autant.  
-Encore heureux que tu...  
-Juge Minos... Coupa une voix gênée.''

Kiki du bélier, l'air d'avoir été pris la main dans le bocal à cookies, s'était approché, prêt à tout avouer.

''-C'est moi qui ai mis la citrouille ici et qui n'ai pas pensé à la déplacer même après que maître Mu me l'ai demandé. Je suis vraiment désolé Albafica...''

Le juge soupira longuement en posant son regard sur le fautif.

''-Ne t'inquiète pas, sourit l'ancien poisson, nous avons tous eu ton âge et avons fait des erreurs. Et si tu m'aidais à déplacer cette citrouille.''

Il n'en fallut pas plus à l'apprenti pour récupérer le sourire et hocher énergiquement la tête.

OoOoO

L'aîné des gémeaux avait finalement quitté son compagnon pour rejoindre son cadet.

''-Tu es vraiment la dernière personne que j'imaginais suivre Eaque dans ses plans foireux.  
-Il faut bien que quelqu'un le surveille pour l'empêcher de faire trop de bêtises.  
-Avoue-le que ça t'amuse.  
-C'est une distraction appréciée.''

Kanon récupéra un verre sur un plateau couvert de nourriture pour le tendre à son frère.

''-Tiens, pour te remettre de tes émotions. Il n'y a que du jus de tomates, les gosses voulaient absolument que même la nourriture soit dans le même thème que le reste.''

Saga fixa le récipient un long moment, ses yeux brillants trahissant un certain amusement.

''-D'accord... Qu'est ce que vous avez osé faire avec Eaque et le jus de tomate ?  
-Que veux-tu dire, interrogea innocemment le plus vieux.  
-Je parles de la moitié des bouteilles qui se sont étrangement dématérialisées plus tôt et sont encore portées disparues à cette heure.  
-Et tu insinues que?  
-Non seulement tu as soutenu Eaque dans ses projets mais qu'en plus tu l'as aidé..  
-Et si cela s'avérait vrai, que ferais-tu ?  
-Je te dirais que je suis ravi de te voir enfin être heureux de vivre pour la première fois de toutes tes putains de vies. Sérieusement, après les années d'entraînements, les moments de chevalier d'or et toute la période de faux grand pope, il a fallu qu'on juge des enfers ai le béguin pour toi et te trimbale avec lui dans toutes ses combines pour que je te vois sourire vraiment.  
-Je souriais le jour où j'ai reçu l'armure des gémeaux.  
-Tu souriais parce que tes années de souffrance étaient enfin récompensées, pas parce que tu étais heureuse de vivre.''

L'ancien marina finit son verre d'une seule traite avant de reprendre avec sérieux.

''-Franchement Eaque est vraiment la personne qu'il te fallait.  
-C'est à dire ?  
-Un type qui se lâche et à qui tu n'avais pas de compte à rendre à notre retour à la vie. Pas d'excuses à lui faire ou de remords à avoir.  
-Es-tu en train de me donner ta bénédiction ? Parce que tu n'as toujours pas la mienne pour ton lézard mal luné.  
-Ce que je veux dire c'est que je suis heureux pour toi.  
-Kanon...''

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre, rapidement suivit par un cri de rage.

''-EAQUE!''

Un dieu des mers et un spectre du bénou, enragés et recouverts d'un liquide rouge, entrèrent dans la salle. Leurs cosmos furieux en firent trembler plus d'un.

''-C'est vraiment la troisième fois que tu te prends ce même piège oncle Posy.  
-Est-ce ma faute si tu en a mis partout aux enfers ? Et c'est Seigneur Poseidon pour toi, neveu ingrat. Minos, Rhadamanthe, vous n'avez pas intérêt à partager vos bonbons avec lui.''

Ils avaient l'air malin les juges des enfers, âgés de plusieurs millénaires, à se faire réprimander par leur oncle qui s'avérait être une divinité majeure. Leur image auprès de leur subordonnés en prenait un sacré coup.

''-Seigneur Eaque, poursuivit Kagaho, vous êtes un juge des enfers en présence de plusieurs divinités, ce comportement est indigne d'un spectre.  
-Depuis quand tu... Bordel, il a vraiment réussi à te faire tomber dans ses filets.''

Le népalais partit dans un grand éclat de rire sous le regard d'incompréhension des autres.

''-Ils sont ensemble, poursuivit-il, Kagaho aura finalement céder aux avances du grand séducteur Poséidon.  
-Nous ne sommes en aucun cas ensemble .  
-À d'autres, tu me fais la morale pour mon comportement face à oncle Posy. Normalement pour n'importe quel personne autre que sa majesté Hadès, tu n'as rien à faire de comment j'agis. Vous n'êtes pas ensemble aujourd'hui? Très bien, je donne jusqu'à la fin de la semaine pour que vous le soyez.''

La divinité marine ne prenait étrangement pas pare à la conversation, apparemment lui-aussi peu sûr du statut de sa relation avec le bénou.

''-Et puis c'est Gaga qui a placé le piège que vous vous êtes pris pour le coup, pas moi.''

Le gémeau aîné observa son compagnon d'un air outré.

''-Trahis par ton propre petit-ami, constata son frère, on pourrait en faire une tragédie...''

Alors que Kagaho s'approchait dangereusement du chevalier d'or dans un changement stratégique de cible, il s'étala lamentablement au sol.

''-Mais d'où sortent toutes ces citrouilles enfin? Murmura un membre de l'assemblée, impressionné.  
-Kiki... S'exaspéra Mu.''

Cette fois-ci, beaucoup l'avait vu en action, un des légumes lumineux se déplaçant par lui-même pour étrangement se retrouver dans le chemin de quelqu'un.  
Si on aurait pu vouloir accuser Eaque pour cela au départ, il fallait bien s'avouer que seul les chevaliers du bélier étaient capables de tel prouesses psychokinétiques.  
Malgré le fait que l'apprenti soit à présent démasqué aux yeux de tous, nul n'osa le dénoncer. Il fallait dire qu'il avait réussi la prouesse de se mettre Hadès et Cerbère dans la poche, quiconque tenant un minimum à la vie ne trouvait donc rien à lui redire. Il était déjà vu comme l'enfant adopté de la divinité infernal et tous pensaient qu'il ne s'agissait qu'une question de temps avant une annonce officielle de la chose.  
L'héritier des enfers pouvait donc bien leur envoyer des potirons à la figure qu'ils ne diraient rien.

Sauf peut être Poséidon, qui n'avait que peu apprécié l'attaque envers son futur petit-ami.  
Son cosmos était clairement agacé, presque menaçant. L'apprenti eu le reflex très noble d'aller se cacher derrière son maître.  
Le dieu marin se posta face à eux, prêt à en découdre et à sauver l'honneur bafoué de son oiseau.

''-Tu ne peux pas agir de la sorte et essayer de te cacher dans les jupes de ton maître après ça.  
-Laisse-le donc, intervint son frère, ce n'est qu'un enfant. Kagaho est un excellent guerrier, ce n'est pas ce genre de chose qui va le blesser.''

Ce compliment d'Hadès n'empêcherait cependant pas des hématomes d'apparaître sur les genoux du bénou, meurtris après sa chute contre les dalles antiques. Kiki eu cependant un regard plein de gratitude pour la divinité infernale.

''-Ce n'est rien Seigneur Poséidon, cependant je vous prierais de ne pas menacer le jeune maître.  
-Jeune maitre, répéta l'hôte de Julian avec amusement. Tu peux bien raconter ce que tu veux sur le gosse Dès, même les spectres l'ont déjà adopté comme ton fils.''

Hadès laissa son regard courir sur ses troupes, l'expression de ceux-ci confirmant les propos de son cadet.

''-Bon tu m'excuseras Dès, j'ai quelques choses à régler avec Kagaho.  
-Je ne te permets pas d'enlever l'un de mes guerriers comme si de rien n'était.  
-Rhada ne s'est pas gêné pour me piquer mon dragon des mers, alors j'estime que je peux te voler ton bénou en retour.''

Sans attendre de réponse, Poséidon saisit sa proie par le bras pour les téléporter loin de cette fête et de ses dangereux légumes.

OoOoO

''-On sera plus tranquille ici, déclara le dieu des océans.''

Le sanctuaire sous-marin, complètement désert de tous ses habitants.  
Bien que peu de flambeaux occupent les lieux, une certaine clarté occupaient les lieux. Une lumière quasi-surnaturelle et bleuté provenait du plafond océanique, permettant cependant aux personnes présentes de voir parfaitement les lieux.  
La divinité perçu un certain intérêt pour le phénomène de la part de Kagaho.

''-C'est la pleine lune et les étoiles, explique-t-il, il n'y a aucun nuage ou pollution lumineuse au dessus de nous ce soir, alors bien qu'on ne puisse pas y voir comme en plein jour, la lumière arrive tout de même à nous atteindre.''

L'égyptien ne répondit rien et hocha simplement la tête, s'attirent un sourire amusé de l'autre. Il n'aurait pas imaginé qu'emmener le spectre ici lui ferait gagner des points.  
Mine de rien, le dieu posa une main sur l'épaule du bénou et se rapprocha de lui.

''-C'est plutôt romantique comme vue, non ?  
-N'imaginez pas un instant pouvoir m'attendrir avec un spectacle lumineux, aussi beau soit-il.''

L'oiseau n'avait donc absolument pas baisser sa garde, mais il ne chassa cependant pas la main de son soupirant.

''-Mais qu'est-ce qui te ferait craquer ?  
-Que vous n'essayez pas de presser les choses comme si j'étais une des femmes que vous poursuiviez à l'époque mythologique.  
-Sache d'abord que la plupart des ces histoires sont énormément exagérées. Mais soite, s'il faut des années, je suis près à entendre. Mais je doute que tu tiennes jusque-là...''

Propos appuyés par un sourire charmeur.

''-C'est ce que nous verrons.''

OoOoO

La fête s'était terminée au bout de plusieurs heures. Chacun avait repris la route de son logis ou de celui de sa moitié.  
Mu avait donc fait le choix plus proche des appartements de son amant. Kiki lui-même avait rejoint la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée non loin de là.  
Le temple du bélier était de plus en plus abandonné au profit des enfers hors des périodes d'entraînements ou des urgences pour réparation d'armure.  
Puis il fallait dire que les lits infernaux étaient bien plus confortables que ceux du sanctuaire ou bien même de Jamir.

Le chevalier était confortablement installé contre le torse de son amant, sa respiration le berçant lentement vers le pays des rêves.  
Avant qu'un trouble dans le cosmos de son apprenti ne vienne l'en tirer immédiatement. À sa surprise Hadès se relèva même avant lui.

''-Désolé, marmonna-t-il, il lui arrive d'avoir des crises d'angoisse au milieu de la nuit.  
-Allons en trouver la cause alors.''

Le dieu fut le premier à se lever et à tendre la main à son amant afin qu'il en fasse de même.

''-Je peux gérer cela seul tu sais.  
-Tout comme nous pouvons le gérer ensemble.''

Sans un mot, ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers la chambre du plus jeune tibétain.  
Celui-ci, caché sous sa couette, sanglotait légèrement.

''-Kiki, que se passe-t-il ?  
-Maître Mu, Seigneur Hadès...''

Ses pleurs redoublèrent.  
Le gardien du premier alla s'installer sur le lit tandis que la divinité restait debout près d'eux.

''-Qu'y-a-t-il?  
-Je me demandais ce qu'il allait se passer si la guerre reprenait.  
-Tu resterais parfaitement en sécurité ici, intervient le seigneur des enfers. Tu n'as aucun souci à te faire sur ce sujet.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela.  
-Mais si les conflits entre le sanctuaire et les enfers reprenaient qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait ?''

En effet que se passerait-il si les guerres reprenaient ? Qu'adviendrait-il des couples et des amitiés inter-sanctuaires ?  
Hadès plaça une main sur l'épaule de l'enfant.

''-Cela n'arrivera pas je peux t'en assurer. Il n'y a plus aucune raison pour que cette guerre continue.''

Les deux amants restèrent un bon moment à sécher les larmes de Kiki, le rassurant comme ils le pouvaient.  
Les enfers avaient trouvé un certain équilibre depuis la fin de la guerre. Du temps libre pour les guerriers, la fin d'une longue solitude pour leur divinité, pour la première fois depuis des siècles, ils connaissaient le bonheur. Chose qu'à présent aucun d'eux n'était sur de vouloir sacrifier pour la domination de la Terre.

OoOoO

Chose qui avait aussi changer dans le monde souterrain depuis l'instauration de la paix entre les camps divins était la gestion des repas.  
Nourrir une armée de cent-huit personnes en tant de guerre était quelque chose, pouvoir rassasier les compagnons de vie, coups d'un soir qu'elles ramenaient en était une autre. Les petits-déjeuners infernaux tenaient donc plus de la colonie de vacances qu'autre chose. Et parfois les menus étaient donc improvisés sur le tas.

Entre autre lorsque Kiki rejoint le mess ce matin-là, il fut servit un grand verre de jus d'orange sous le regard compatissant des spectres. À peine eut-il goûter le breuvage qu'il le recracha immédiatement.

''-Le jus de citrouille a du mal à passer ? Se moqua Eaque. C'est plein de vitamines tu sais, ça ne peut qu'être bon pour ta croissance.''

Le népalais semblait se délecter du spectacle, un gémeau plus sérieux à son bras.

''-Il fallait bien qu'ils fassent quelque chose avec tous les légumes que tu as utilisé hier avec les autres. Une fête n'est pas une raison pour un gachi alimentaire.''

Avec n'importe qui d'autre, l'apprenti bélier aurait sûrement réussi à échapper à la situation en abusant de son statut, mais pas avec ces deux-là.  
Le garuda était trop heureux de l'accueillir dans la famille et se faisait donc un plaisir de le taquiner à la moindre occasion. Saga le voyait toujours comme l'apprenti du bélier et se comportait donc en supérieur hiérarchique. Et tous les deux avaient en travers de la gorge d'avoir du se farcir le liquide orange pour commencer la journée.

''-Bon appétit, cousin !''

* * *

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire et n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis.


End file.
